


See You Tonight

by Shesheshe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shesheshe/pseuds/Shesheshe
Summary: I won't ask for promisesSo you won't have to lieWe've both played this game beforeSay I love youSay goodbye





	See You Tonight

"Hello?"

"Kyungsoo? Si Jongin 'to. Kamusta ka na? Tagal na rin nung huli kitang nakausap."

"Oh! Jongin, kamusta ka na? Iba na pala number mo."

"Oo, nagpalit na ako eh."

"Ba't ka pala napatawag? Okay naman ako. Ikaw kamusta ka na?"

"Ahh, mabuti naman kung ganun. Tinry ko tawagan number ng mga tropa natin, kung active pa ba o baka nagpalit na rin kayo."

"Ganun ba."

Medyo awkward pa rin pala. Sumagi sa isip ni Kyungsoo.

"Kita naman tayo pag minsan? Catch up, ganun?"

"Sige ba. Sabihan mo lang ako kung kailan ka puwede, Jongin. Text or tawag ka lang."

"Thank you, Kyungsoo. Na-miss kita. Buti nasagot mo tawag ko."

Natawa si Kyungsoo sa kanyang narinig.

"Ako rin naman, Jongin. Buti naman at okay ka."

"Ang tagal na rin eh. See you soon, Kyungsoo."

"Oo, see you soon din, Jongin."

Natapos ang tawag nang ganun. 

Hindi talaga sigurado si Jongin kung bakit siya tumawag kay Kyungsoo. Bigla na lang niya naisip na namimiss niya ang mga ngiti nito.

\-----

Second year noong college nang unang magkakilala sina Kyungsoo at Jongin. Mag-best friend si Kyungsoo at Baekhyun. Si Baekhyun at Chanyeol nang panahon na 'yon at dahil dun, pinakilala nila ang isa't isa sa mga tropa. Magbarkada si Chanyeol at Jongin dahil magkapit-bahay sila. Kasama sa kanilang barkada si Sehun, Yixing, Minseok, Jongdae at Junmyeon. Mabilis na naging close si Kyungsoo at Jongin dahil pareho sila ng hilig at pareho silang mahiyain. Unti-unti ay naging parte na si Kyungsoo ng tropa ni Chanyeol at Baekhyun kaya madalas na silang magkakasama. 

Matapos ang isang taon ng pagkakaibigan, nalaman ng tropa na nililigawan na ni Jongin si Kyungsoo na hindi na rin nila kinagulat dahil nga sa closeness nila.

Nasa cafeteria si Baekhyun at Chanyeol kasama si Jongin at kinakantsawan nila ito.

"Basta umayos ka, Jongin. Subukan mong paiyakin si Kyungsoo uupakan talaga kita. Best friend ko 'yun, two peas in a pod kami kaya pag nasaktan 'yun masasaktan din ako." Sabi ni Baekhyun.

"Ikaw naman, B. Nakapag-heart-to-heart na kami niyan ni Jongin, kaya alam kong seryoso siya sa best friend mo. 'Di ba, Niniboy?" May malokong ngiti si Chanyeol, inaasar si Jongin.

Si Chanyeol ang unang sinabihan ni Jongin tungkol sa plano niyang panliligaw kay Kyungsoo, tungkol na rin sa nararamdaman niya para rito.

"Naiyak pa nga siya eh, sincere talaga siya, B."

"Manahimik ka nga, Chanyeol. Sabi mo sa'tin lang yung mga sinabi ko?!" Angil ni Jongin.

"Ano bang sinabi niya sa'yo, Chan?" Tanong ni Baekhyun.

"Na gusto niya si Kyungsoo, na liligawan niya si Kyungsoo, na in-love siya sa best friend mo, na-"

Sinamaan ng tingin ni Jongin si Chanyeol.

"Oo na. Tatahimik na."

"Huwag kang mag-alala, Baekhyun. Seryoso ako sa best friend mo. Hindi ko 'yun papaiyakin. Pramis."

"Aba dapat lang, Jongin. Basta huwag mo siyang sasaktan, bati tayo." Sabi ni Baekhyun at kumindat pa ito pagkatapos. 

Masaya si Jongin dahil suportado siya ng mga kaibigan niya. Si Kyungsoo na lang ang kulang.

\----

"Oo." Biglang sabi ni Kyungsoo habang naglalakad sila ni Jongin pauwi galing sa kanilang gala. Nanuod sila ng sine matapos bumili ng mga ballpen ni Kyungsoo. Nag-date sila dahil Linggo kinabukasan. Limang buwan nang niliigawan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo ngayon.

"Anong sabi mo, Soo?" Tanong ni Jongin.

"Sabi ko oo, dun sa tanong mo sa'kin kanina."

Nag-isip si Jongin sa mga napag-usapan nila kanina at naalala niya na tinanong niya si Kyungsoo kung sasagutin na ba siya nito. 

Nagulat si Jongin at napahinto sa paglalakad, saktong malapit na sila sa gate ng bahay nina Kyungsoo.

"Totoo ba, Soo? Sinasagot mo na ako?" May malaking ngiti sa mukha ni Jongin at mas hinigpitan nito ang hawak sa kamay ni Kyungsoo.

"Oo nga. Ayaw mo ba?" Sagot ni Kyungsoo na tumingkayad at biglang humalik sa pisngi ni Jongin bago lumakad nang mabilis para makapasok na sa bahay nila.

Natameme si Jongin at humiyaw, "Siyempre gusto ko!"

Nakapasok na si Kyungsoo sa kanila at naiwan si Jongin mag-isa sa labas, masaya at kinikilig. 

Kami na ni Kyungsoo. Kami na. Ang tanging naisip niya.

Pagkauwi ni Jongin, nag-check siya ng cellphone at natuwa siya na makitang may tatlong text sa kanya si Kyungsoo.

Ksoo: Nakauwi ka na ba?  
Ksoo: Sinasagot na kita. Baka hindi mo na-gets kanina. Hahaha.  
Ksoo: Ingat ka, Jongin! Text mo ko pag nakauwi ka na. See you tommorrow!

Napangiti si Jongin at sa saya niya, tumawag siya agad kay Kyungsoo.

"Hello?"

"Kyungsoo, ang saya ko."

"Ako rin, Ni. Buti nakauwi ka na."

"Ang daya mo nga lang kasi tinakbuhan mo ako kanina. Ikikiss din sana kita kaso umalis ka kaagad."

"Tampo ka naman agad. Puwede mo naman ako ikiss bukas, ah."

"Kyungsoo, sabi mo 'yan, ha."

Natatawa si Kyungsoo sa kabilang linya.

"Oo nga. Ganun naman 'yun, 'di ba?"

"Gusto kitang yakapin ngayon, Kyungsoo. Thank you sa tiwala mo sa'kin. Hindi ko 'to sasayangin."

"Oo, alam ko 'yun."

"Mahal kita, Kyungsoo. Ang tagal ko na gustong sabihin sa'yo."

"Mahal din kita, Jongin."

Buong magdamag na magkausap si Jongin at Kyungsoo. Mag-aalas dos na nang sila ay nakatulog, masaya at mahal ang isa't isa.

Hanggang sa maka-graduate sila at makapagtrabaho, matatag pa rin sina Kyungsoo at Jongin. Ngayon, isa nang accountant si Kyungsoo sa isang malaking kompanya habang isa namang architect si Jongin. Apat na taon na sila, may mga hindi pagkakaunawaan pero mas mahal nila ang isa't isa kaya madali nilang nalalagpasan iyon.

\---

Umiiyak ngayon si Kyungsoo sa bahay ni Baekhyun. Nag-aalala si Baekhyun para sa kaibigan dahil ngayon lang niya nakita na magkaganito si Kyungsoo. 

"Baek, nahihirapan na ako." Sabi ni Kyungsoo kasunod ng isang hikbi.

"Napapagod na ako, sa trababo, sa mga magulang ko, sa lahat. Tapos kanina nag-away pa kami ni Jongin." 

"Bakit ba kayo nag-away, Soo?" Nag-aalalang tanong ni Baekhyun.

"Tinanong na naman niya ako, Baek, kung puwede bang bumukod na kami." Umiyak naman ni Kyungsoo.

"Oh, eh bakit ka umiiyak? 'Di ba okay nga 'yun?"

"Hindi pa ako ready, Baek." Isang sinok. "Nagulat ako, natulala lang ako tapos hindi ako nakasagot. Na-gets niya tapos hinatid na niya ako sa'min. Hindi niya ako kinausap sa biyahe. Nung nasa labas na kami ng bahay namin, sabi niya napapagod na raw siya. Baek, ang sakit. Napapagod na rin ako." Sunod-sunod na luha ang kumaripas sa mga mata ni Kyungsoo. 

"Pag-usapan ninyo muna, Soo. Wala kayong maayos kung pareho kayong magulo ang isip. Magpahinga ka muna, matulog, malay mo bukas malinaw na sa'yo, sa inyo ang lahat." Naiiyak si Baekhyun habang pinapayuhan si Kyungsoo.

"Mahal ka ni Jongin, Soo, kaya ka pa ba niya aluking bumukod, 'di ba? Maiintindihan ka niya."

"Paano Baek kung pagod na siyang intindihin ako? Sabi niya kanina pagod na siya. Alam ko naman, napapabayaan ko na siya, kasi kinakain na ako ng trabaho ko, ng expectations sa'kin nina mama. Nasasaktan ko siya, Baek, mas nasasaktan ako sa mga nangyayari. Anong gagawin ko?" Iyak na naman si Kyungsoo. Niyakap na lang siya ni Baekhyun nang mahigpit.

Hindi rin alam ni Baekhyun ang sagot. Sana puwedeng itulog na lang ang pagod na nararamdaman ng puso. 

"Hindi ko na alam, pre. Matagal na naming napapag-usapan yung tungkol sa pagbukod. Hindi ko naman siya pinapapili. Ang akin lang, pag-isipan niya, kaso hindi. Laging ganun ang reaksyon na." Sabi ni Jongin sa tropa at ka-trabahong si Chanyeol.

"Hindi ka ba nagmamadali?" Tanong ng kaibigan niya.

"Gusto kong bumukod kami kasi nakikita ko na hindi na siya okay sa kanila. Mataas ang expectations ng magulang ni Kyungsoo sa kanya, at kinakain na siya nun. Hindi na siya nakakatulog nang maayos kasi kailangan niya mag-overtime palagi kasi marami siyang trabaho."

"Kahit isa o dalawang beses na lang kami magkita sa isang linggo, okay lang naman sa akin. Ang hindi eh yung napapabayaan niya ang sarili niya."

"Bakit mo naman naisip na pag bumukod kayo hindi na siya mahihirapan?" Tanong ni Chanyeol.

"Kasi mahal ko siya. At tutulungan ko siya sa kahit ano, na hindi siya mag-isa sa kahit na ano." Sagot ni Jongin.

"Kaso ngayon may mas importante kesa sa'kin." Nalungkot na lang si Jongin.

\----

"Jongin, sorry. Alam ko nasasaktan kita sa tuwing tinatanong mo ako tungkol sa pagbukod." Umiiyak si Kyungsoo habang nasa sala siya ng condo unit ni Jongin.

"Kaso hindi 'yun ganun kadali para sa'kin. Sorry talaga, Ni."

"Hindi ko naman sinasabing kailangan mong magbagong buhay pag bumukod tayo eh, ang gusto ko lang sasamahan kita sa lahat." Sabi ni Jongin.

Lalong naiyak si Kyungsoo.

"Pero mahal kita kaya kung anong desisyon mo, dun din ako." Niyakap siya nang mahigpit ni Jongin.

"Salamat, Ni. Mahal na mahal kita." Napuno ng hikbi ni Kyungsoo at bahay ni Jongin.

Hindi na ulit tinanong ni Jongin si Kyungsoo tungkol sa pagbukod na plano niya sana para sa kanilang dalawa. Mas naging busy si Kyungsoo sa trabaho, ganun din si Jongin, dahilan para mas maging mailap ang pagkakataon na magkita sila. 

Aminado si Kyungsoo, na may nag-iba nang tanggihan niya sa pangatlong pagkakataon si Jongin tungkol sa pagbukod. May pagkakataon na nababanggit ito at napag-aawayan nila, pero naayos rin sila sa bandang huli. Naging paulit-ulit na proseso iyon. Paulit-ulit. 

Hindi na lang nila napapansin, pero unti-unti na silang nauupos at hindi na sila tulad nang dati. Habang tumatagal, ang distansya ng isang yakap ay hindi na kasing lapit tulad noon. 

\----

Sa bandang huli, naghiwalay sina Kyungsoo at Jongin. Masakit pero ganun talaga. Kinailangan din ni Kyungsoo lumipad papuntang America para magtrabaho sa kompanyang pinagtatrabahuhan ng kuya niya. Ani ng mga magulang niya, malaking opportunity 'yun keysa sa Pilipinas siya magpakapagod. 

Masakit pero naghiwalay sila nang maayos. 

"Siguro kailangan na talaga natin 'to. Kesa ikaw mismo ang maubos, tayo mismo sa isa't isa, tapusin na natin bago pa tayo magkasakitan. Kapag na-achieve na natin lahat ng mga pangarap natin, magkita na lang tayo ulit tapos kalimutan na lang natin lahat ng nangyari, Soo." Paliwanag ni Jongin.

Nangingilid ang mga luha ni Kyungsoo habang pinapakinggan si Jongin.

Magkasama sila ngayon sa ancestral house nina Kyungsoo sa Ilocos kung saan sila nagbakasyon ng tatlong araw. Babalik na sila sa Manila mamayang hapon. Magkahawak ang kamay nila habang nakadungaw sila sa bintana.

"Hindi mo ba ako tatanungin kung okay lang sa akin?" Sagot ni Kyungsoo.

"Sige, tatanungin kita ngayon. Okay pa ba sa'yo 'to? Anong plano natin?"

"Hindi ko alam, Jongin." Umiiyak na si Kyungsoo ngayon.

"Sa tingin ko kasi mas nahihirapan ka, mas mabigat sa'yo na inaalala mo pa yung mararamdaman ko? Ayokong mahirapan ka dahil sa'kin. Kahit naman hindi mo sabihin, alam ko na iniisip mo yung pagtanggi mo sa'kin sa alok kong pagbukod. Hindi ko kayang makita na nahihirapan ka, Soo. Dagdag mo pa yung trabaho mo at mga magulang mo." Sabi ni Jongin. 

"Okay lang ba sa'yo 'to? Na tapusin na natin?" 

"Siyempre hindi." Hinatak na ni Jongin si Kyungsoo para yakapin. "Mahal kita, ayaw kong malayo sa'yo pero kailangan natin nun pareho, space kumbaga."

"I-sort out muna natin lahat tapos kapag buo na tayo, yung wala nang naghohold back sa atin, tingnan natin kung anong mangyayari." Hinaplos ni Jongin ang buhok ni Kyungsoo at mas hinigpitan ang yakap dito. 

"Namimiss na kita, Soo. Miss na miss." Naluha na lang din si Jongin habang magkayap sila ni Kyungsoo.

"Ako rin, Ni. I love you. Mahal na mahal kita, Jongin." Umiiyak pa rin si Kyungsoo habang magkayap sila.

"Alam ko. Mahal na mahal din kita, Soo." Isang halik sa noo ang binigay ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo.

Nang makabalik na sila sa Manila, sa condo unit ni Jongin sila dumiretso. Pinuno nila ng pagmamahal ang isa't isa bago umuwi si Kyungsoo sa kanila. 

Sa huling pagkakataon.

Nasa tapat na ng bahay nina Kyungsoo ang sasakyan ni Jongin. Magkahawak sila ng kamay.

"Ingat ka, Soo." 

"Ikaw rin, Ni, ha. Tawagan mo ako o i-text. I love you, Ni. I love you, Jongin." Umiiyak na naman si Kyungsoo.

Niyakap nang mahigpit ni Kyungsoo si Jongin at hinalikan ito sa labi. Mariin din ang halik na ibinalik ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo.

"Mahal kita, Soo. Tandaan mo palagi. Masaya ako na nakasama kita at minahal mo ako." May malambot na tingin sa mga mata ni Jongin. Tumungo si Kyungsoo tanda ng pagsang-ayon niya kay Jongin.

"See you soon?" Nangingilid ang luha ni Jongin kaso hindi puwede. Baka hindi na niya pababain si Kyungsoo. 

"See you soon." Pinawi muna ni Jongin ang mga luha sa mata ni Kyungsoo gamit ang kanyang mga dalari at saka ito hinayaang bumaba.

Bumaba na si Kyungsoo sa saksakyan dala ang kanyang mga gamit at pumasok na sa kanila. Hindi na siya lumingon, natatakot siya na makita ang malungkot na ngiti ni Jongin.

\---

Dalawang taon na ang lumipas ngayon, balik na ulit sa Pilipinas si Kyungsoo matapos ang kontrata niya sa kompanyang pinagtrabahuhan niya sa America.

Sa dalawang taon na 'yun, hindi sila nagkita ni Jongin. Hindi niya rin ito sinubukang tawagan o i-text. Kay Baekhyun lang niya ito kinamusta ng isang beses, pagtapos hindi na ulit. Si Baekhyun na rin ang nagsabi sa kanya na huwag na dahil nasasaktan lang niya ang sarili niya. Nagpakasubsob na lang si Kyungsoo sa trabaho, ganun din naman si Jongin. 

Nagkaroon na rin sila ng kanya-kanyang bagong mga relasyon. Naunang mag-entertain muli si Kyungsoo kung saan nakilala niya si Seonho. Nalaman ni Kyungsoo na ganun din si Jongin nang mabanggit sa kanya ni Chanyeol nung magka-video call sila noon, pero hindi na masakit ito para kay Kyungsoo. Wala naman na sila ni Jongin kaya tama lang na ganun ang mangyari.

Anin na buwan na mula nang makabalik si Kyungsoo nang tawagan siya ng isang unknown number. Nang sagutin niya ang tawag, napag-alaman niyang si Jongin pala iyon.

Natuwa naman siya sa idea ng pagkikita muli. Aaminin niya, medyo awkward na makausap niyang muli si Jongin pero masaya siya na tinawagan siya nito.

Hindi rin siya magsisinungaling na hindi niya namiss si Jongin.

\----

Nag-set si Kyungsoo at Jongin kung kailan sila magkikita at napag-usapan nila na sa isang restaurant na lang. Naunang dumating si Jongin sa nasabing lugar at kinakabahan siya. Namiss niya talaga si Kyungsoo at hindi niya alam kung paano sila makikitungo sa isa't isa ngayon matapos ang lahat. 

Maya-maya pa ay may umupo sa harap ni Jongin at nagulat siya dahil wala namang nagbago kay Kyungsoo. Mas maaliwalas lang ang kanyang ngiti at mas manining ang kanyang mga mata. Nakasalamin pa rin ito.

"Kamusta ka na, Jongin?" Bati ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

"Kyungsoo, long time no see." Nakangiting sabi ni Jongin.

Umusad ang gabi at ang dami nilang napag-usapan. Nag-catch up talaga ang dalawa at na-realize nilang ang dami nang nangyari.

"Kamusta pala kayo ni Seonho?" Tanong ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo na kumakain na ngayon ng panghimagas nyang ice cream.

"Okay lang. Hindi naman kami nagtagal, mga four months ata 'yun. Friends kami, ganun. Ikaw?" Sabi ni Kyungsoo.

"Ganun din. Parang company lang talaga kaya parang lumipas lang din." Sagot naman ni Kyungsoo.

"Dapat good boy ka pa rin, Ni, Jongin. Sorry." Namula ang mga pisngi ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang naitawag kay Jongin.

"Okay lang. Para namang wala tayong pinagsamahan, Soo." Nangingiting sabi ni Jongin.

"Namiss kita, Soo. Lalo na yung mga ngiti mo." Sinserong sabi ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo.

"Ako rin, Jongin. Namiss din kita, Ni." Nakangiting sagot naman ni Kyungsoo.

\----

Lumabas na sina Jongin at Kyungsoo sa restaurant na kinainan nila. Walang awkwardness sa kanilang dalawa at nagtatawanan pa dahil sa pinagkukuwentuhan nila.

"Nag-commute ka ba papunta dito? Hatid na kita sa inyo?" Tanong ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo.

"Oo, nag-bus ako kanina. Huwag na, madali namang sumakay dito pauwi eh." Sabi ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin.

"Kyungsoo, dali na. Ngayon na lang tayo ulit nagkita, hatid na kita sa inyo." 

"Uhm, sige na nga. Ito na, ito na. Sasakay na po. Salamat, Jongin." 

Nakangiting sumakay si Kyungsoo sa sasakyan ni Jongin at umalis na sila sa parking area. Tahimik lang sila sa biyahe, kumportable sa presence ng isa't isa. Ang tagal na rin, yung huling hatid ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo ay nung naghiwalay sila.

Nang makarating na sila sa tapat ng bahay ni Kyungsoo, nagsalita si Jongin.

"Masaya ako at pumayag kang makipagkita sa'kin, Kyungsoo. Thank you sa time. Sana nag-enjoy ka ngayong gabi."

"Okay lang ba na ulitin natin 'to?" Nahihiyang sabi ni Jongin.

Nag-aalala si Jongin sa magiging sagot ni Kyungsoo, 'yun ang totoo. Ang dami nang nangyari at hindi niya alam kung anong lugar niya sa buhay ni Kyungsoo ngayon. Kung siya ang masusunod, gusto niyang mag-umpisa muli. Kung kailangan, liligawan niyang muli si Kyungsoo. Nagkalayo man sila, pero alam niya na hindi naman nawala ang pagmamahal niya para rito. Ibinaon lang muna at pinalago, para sa tamang panahon anihing muli, masagana at buo.

"Oo naman, Jongin. Marami pa tayong pagkukuwentuhan eh. Ikamusta mo pala ako kay na ate at sa parents mo, ha." Masayang sagot ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin.

"Basta sabihan mo lang ako para makapagkita tayo ulit."

"Sige, Kyungsoo. Ikamusta mo na lang din ako sa inyo." Sabi ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo.

Alam nilang pareho na may hindi pa sila napag-uusapang muli. Hindi lang nila mai-open-up dahil hindi nila alam kung paano. 

Nauna na si Jongin.

"Kyungsoo, ang dami kong gustong gawin kasama ka. Magpunta ulit sa beach, mag-drive papunta sa kung saan, maski manuod ng tv sa condo ko at kumain ng mga luto mo. Kahit ano basta kasama ka."

Nangangati ang ilong ni Kyungsoo, yung pakiramdam pag naiiyak. Naiiyak kasi siya sa mga sinasabi ni Jongin pero ayaw niyang sirain yung moment kaya pinigil niya.

"Sasamahan mo ba ako ulit?" Mahinang tanong ni Jongin.

Dahil hindi pa sumasagot si Kyungsoo, biglang nagsalita ulit si Jongin, kasabay ng pagkumpas ng kanyang mga kamay. 

"Hindi 'to tungkol dun sa tanong ko dati sa pagbukod, hindi mo naman kailangang umoo o mag-promise ng kahit na ano."

"Oo, sasamahan kita ulit, Jongin." Tahimik na sagot ni Kyungsoo.

"Ano 'yun?"

"Oo, sabi ko. Sasamahan kita ulit." Nangingilid ang luha sa mga mata ni Kyungsoo pero may saya sa kanyang mga tingin kay Jongin.

Natuwa si Jongin sa narinig at hinatak sa isang mahigpit na yakap si Kyungsoo. "Thank you, Kyungsoo. Masaya akong makita ulit. Namiss kita, kung alam mo lang. Welcome back, Soo."

Mahigpit ding niyakap ni Kyungsoo si Jongin. "Welcome back din, Ni. Namiss kita, sobra." 

Mahigpit na yakap katumbas ng ilang "mahal kita," "namiss kita," at distansya ng isang tibok ng puso.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This was inspired by the song I'd Really Love To See You Tonight by England Dan & John Ford Coley. Sobrang hilig ko kasi sa old songs kaya ayan.
> 
> Please don't expect too much from this. Huhu. Pero gusto ko kasi talaga yung thought ng pagbukod for kaisoo. Huhuhu. Iniisip ko pa lang kinikilig na akooo. My parents. . . 
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. Hehe. 
> 
> Sobrang miss ko na si Ksoo at kaisoo kaya impromptu writing ang inaatupag ko. We'll get through this, kaisoo shippers!!!
> 
> Plano ko rin palang sumulat ng isa pang kd fic based on the song Sad To Belong. Huhuhuhu. 
> 
> Thank you po ulit!


End file.
